Wawna
Wawna is the 6th hidden Cybody in the Southern Cross Island and one of the four Maiden ''Cybodies. It is piloted by Wako Agemaki. Appearance As a Maiden Cybody Wawna has a much more female appearance when compared to the other "warrior" Cybodies with the majority of it's armor plating being fashioned into slender and graceful curves, a white colour scheme with luminous yellow accents, a pair of appendages on it's head that appear as a pair of long pigtails as well as a set of metal pieces around it's hips similar to Tauburn's Piles that give the idea of it wearing a small skirt. Part in the story Our Apprivoise After Hethna's destruction and Samekh unsealing, Reiji uses his Cybody Sinpathy abilities to hijack Samekh and put it under his command. As Takuto tries to fight back with Tauburn, he finds himself overpowered by the two Cybodies and at his father's mercy. As Reiji goes for the final strike Wako intervenes and apprivoises her Cybody ''Wawna ''to protect Tauburn. However Wawna is caught in Samekh's grip and Reiji tries to break the protective barrier around it with Sinpathy's Star Sword. As the battle escalates and most of Reiji's enemies are defeated Wawna's protective barrier starts to break under the pressure, Tauburn intervenes throwing itself into Samekh's ''King's Pillar to reach Wako. Wawna's protective barrier finally caves leaving Wako at Reiji's mercy; Takuto manages to reach then in time destroying Sinpathy and breaking it's control over Samekh. As Samekh returns to normal it starts to disappear and they all realize that Sugata is trying to seal the King Cybody again. Unable to see his friend disappear inside Zero Time, Takuto stares at Wako and she realizes his intent, silently consenting. Tauburn draws it's Star Swords and cuts Wawna in half, breaking the last seal and ending Zero Time in order to free Sugata from Samekh. Skills and Abilities Unlike the majority of Cybodies who are labeled as "Warrior" Cybodies, Wawna is inept in combat, being devoid of any offensive capabilities as it's considerable powers are used to grant additional protection to it's respective seal. Out of all Cybodies of the "Maiden" group Wawna's powers and overall status appear superior to that of her peers, possibly due to the fact that her seal is what maintains Zero Time active. 'Maiden Powers' South Seal: As one of the Maiden Cybodies Wawna is the centerpiece of it's respective seal which when combined with the other seals limit a Cybody's movements to the confines of Zero Time. In Wawna's case, it's destruction and that of it's seal signifies the end of Zero Time and the release of Cybodies into real time and space. Likewise it's powers can be used to prevent artificial phase increases like the effects of the Overphase System. Barrier: Much like the other Maiden Cybodies, Wawna can erect a powerful protective barrier around itself that is capable of blocking powerful attacks from all directions at the consequence of limiting Wawna's movements to sphere's interior. However Wawna's barrier appears much more powerful as it was able to withstand a direct hit from two Star Swords and a follow-up, sustained assault also from a Star Sword for a long period of time before breaking. Category:Cybodies Category:Maidens